


Yuri Plisetsky, Disaster Boy

by GeekMom13



Series: Yuri Plisetsky Week 2018 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Swap, Cock Cages, Happy Ending, Healthy Conversations, M/M, a bit late, but they happen, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: One day. He got one day to feel what Victor's love felt like. It rushed in, filling every crack in his shattered heart.And the next day it was ripped out of him, all at once, leaving him raw and open and bleeding, the wounds fresh and painful, instead of accumulated over years of tiny cuts.Day 3 of Yuri Plisetsky Week: Rivalry/Support





	1. Yuri's Bad Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vixen13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/gifts).



> The dub-con scene is brief and not explicit. (it's more fitting for the mature rating.) 
> 
> Thanks for letting me adopt your story idea Vix! I hope its as painful as you wanted.
> 
>  
> 
> [Visit me on Tumblr. I take requests, talk headcanons and generally geek out over everything.](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/)

Yuuri and Victor had headed to the small carnival on a Thursday and proceeded to drag Yuri out the following day. It would only be in town for the weekend and they had the most adorable tiger cubs.

Yuri had argued initially until Yuuri pulled out the photos- Yuri immediately stormed to their car and waited in the back seat, ignoring the stab in his chest as Victor opened Yuuri’s door for him.

It had been five damn years.

He should be over it.

He tried, _so hard_ to get over it.

Initially, he tried with Otabek… that lasted until the actual wedding- when _drunk_ Yuri called out Victor’s name during sex.

He worked his way through a few boyfriends, even secretly dated a Victor look-alike for a while. Until he tried to go public and threatened to expose Yuri’s crush. It wasn’t a huge loss, the guy was  _nothing_ like Victor except in looks.

Yuri wanted the affection too. He wasn’t shallow.

He also wasn’t a terrible person- so he watched as the man he’d loved as long as he could remember loved someone else. And he had a front- well, back- row seat.

Always in the background. Always a third wheel as the man he loved lived his life...

Yuri pulled his eyes away. He could only take so much.

He stared at his phone the whole ride. The picture on his background of a time Victor got drunk and draped himself- mostly naked- over Yuri and Yuuri was on the other side, guiding Victor back to their room.

He’d stare, the screen would dim, and then he’d flick his thumb and stare again. He had long since outgrown the social media addiction of his teen years.

His Instagram feed was now full of everyone else’s happiness.

JJ and Isabella had a beautiful set of twins who had just learned to walk- Christian Connor and Iris Ivy. Otabek had blocked him a while ago- but he sometimes appeared in the background of photos- he had married into the Leroy family. One day Yuri would have to apologize for the way his eighteen-year-old self had reacted after.

Leo and Ji were almost as clingy as Victor was with Yuuri- enjoying the time with Leo’s sister who was acting as surrogate again.

No, there was nothing on his feed worth looking at anymore. He still pretended though- went and liked all their kids and cats and dogs. He pretended to smile as he watched them enjoying the one thing his records and medals could never give him.

Suddenly there was a tap on the window- they were here and he was still just staring at his phone.

He shut it off and climbed out of the car, sliding next to the other men on the walk into the field.

Victor, as he usually did, slung an arm around Yuri’s shoulder. He had ended up just between Yuuri and Victor height-wise. He didn’t think the older man understood how much the casual affection got to him.

He wasn’t about to tell anyone though.

Yuuri guided them all to the small petting zoo- full of baby circus animals. He darted straight to the tigers, sitting down and letting them come near him. He took a few selfies and posted them to Instagram.

Yuuri and Victor joined him for a few selfies too. The night was actually a good distraction for him. They had some food that he’d probably regret when practice came on Monday- especially since he couldn’t lie to his coaches.

When they were heading to leave, an old woman reached out and touched Yuri’s arm.

“Your fortune, young man?”

He laughed and went to shake his head.

“I insist- it’s free.”

He went to take a step forward and Yuuri tried to stop him, but Victor smiled and said they were going to grab some honey roasted nuts. Yuuri was still glancing over his shoulder looking concerned- Yuri figured it was probably just some superstition worrying him.

Yuri let himself be ushered into the tent- a standard fortune teller tent if he ever saw one. There were yards and yards of gauzy star-covered fabric decorating everything.

“Sit, young man.”

He did, smiling at the woman. Yuuri might have his superstitions but Yuri had always been taught that upsetting a diviner could only bring bad things into your life.

She poured tea for them both, offering Yuri a beautiful cup wrapped in delicate flowers.

“Now, tell me about that man you love.”

“What? No. I-”

“Darling, there’s no use lying.”

Yuri stared at the slowly darkening liquid, “He’s married, it doesn’t matter.”

The woman smiled- but it wasn’t that sad, mocking smile he got from anyone who noticed his obsession. She had a genuine smile, “Tell me, Yuri. And don’t leave out the other one.”

Yuri coughed.

“My dear, you do know, right?”

Yuri shook his head. He couldn’t admit it- loving Victor was one thing. A single crush on a married man. He wasn’t… “No, no… I…”

Yuri started crying. He _was_ that pathetic. He had two people left in his life that he was even a little close to. His coaches, his friends… and he would rip that friendship apart if they ever found out.

Victor was bad enough. Add in Yuuri and he might as well add a bright red A to his favorite hoodie.

Because given a chance with either he would, no hesitation, no questions… probably a few regrets, but such is life.

The kind old woman had pulled a chair next to Yuri and wrapped her arms around him. Yuri was too upset to care about his normal distaste for being touched.

“He, Victor… He was always there. When my parents were shit, when my grandpa was too sick to come… He would reach out from his perfect little world and draw me in. He would hug me and hold my hand and cheer for me- he saw me like a little brother. But to me, he was love- in all its forms.”

She was humming as he talked, rocking gently and slowly knotting a bracelet with her arms around him. He continued talking about Victor through the years, all the things he was there for that no one else was. He detailed all the pain through the realization and loss of Victor.

“And I _hated_ Yuuri. I lost the only good thing in my life because of one video. One stupid video. He always gave me this look. He knew I loved Victor. He tried to talk to me- I just pushed and pushed and then I left. Maybe if I stayed, I could have…”

He slipped out his phone and flicked through it- all the photos he lied were about Victor... so many were focused on Yuuri. Yuuri and his stupid understand, loving ways. 

Yuri pulled his feet on to the chair, crying into his knees. 

The old woman sang a nursery rhyme until Yuri calmed down again.

“And then… They got married. And Yuuri, he knew. He _knew._ He tried to help me, he set me up with boyfriends. After a year I just pretended I was over it and Yuuri was so happy. They got so touchy around me then and they both swept me up in their arms all the time.”

Yuri paused to drink some of the tea.

“After one particularly bad breakup where Yakov got involved, Yuuri showed up and we held a good-bye-fire. He helped me destroy everything then made me katsudon pirozhki. We sat up all night, watching b-grade horror movies and eating things I shouldn’t touch. I woke up on the couch, curled into him with my cat on my lap. Yuuri was gently running his fingers through my hair, humming a song Mama Katsuki would always hum at the onsen.”

The woman took the finished bracelet and looped it onto his wrist.

“I didn’t want to admit it. But I knew somewhere in the back of my mind that morning- I loved them both. I should just step away. Let them be happy together without me around. I just can’t though- without them… I’ve pushed everyone else away. If I lose them, I lose everyone.”

She tapped the bracelet, “You will keep this on until you don’t need it anymore.”

“What?”

She waved her hand, “You will know.”

She moved back to the other side of the table, pulling out her cards and having him cut the deck. She hummed as she looked over the spread cards, smiling at him.

“Yes, it is all set as it should be. You will wear that until you don’t need it anymore.”

Yuri set down the glass, frowning at the bracelet. At least the colors weren’t tacky. “Uh, Thanks?”

She was looking at the glass now, smiling, “It seems you’ll find it’s not needed sooner than you think.”

He could hear Victor and Yuuri walking up, “Thank you, I should go.”

She nodded and wrapped him in a final hug, guiding him outside.

Yuuri immediately looked at the puffy red eyes and glared at the woman, “What did you do to him? Yurio, what did she do? Why were you-”

“I’m fine, piggy.” He stormed towards the car, tears once again forming in his eyes. He wiped his tears and played with the bracelet the whole way home, ignoring Yuuri’s continued worry about the fortune teller- going on about how welcoming unknown spirits was a bad idea.

Yuri got out of the car and walked into the house, again ignoring the calls from his friends of goodbye. He was still in the house his Grandfather passed on to him- he couldn’t give up the memories even if it was expensive to keep up.

He laid down food for Zvezdy before stripping and hopping in the shower. After he was too tired to bother with anything. It was only nine, but he was exhausted from the crying. He didn’t know that a few towns over, a certain dark haired man was slowly falling asleep as well.

He had a strange dream, skating on a fog-covered rink, a shadow circling him. At first, it seemed eager to observe him. Then it took to the ice, mirroring him.

As the night progressed, the shadow drew closer. Right before the dream ended, they met in the center of the rink. A brief touch and Yuri bolted awake.

Everything was blurry…

And _hot_.

Had he taken someone home and forgotten? How drunk had he gotten last night?

He looked over and _oh fuck_ not another Victor look alike. Gods, he thought this phase was over.

“Yuuuuuuri, love, go back to sleep. It’s too early.”

 _Wait, that…_  Yuri bolted upright, trying to figure out how he ended up in bed with Victor.

“Yuuri? I know you fell asleep early last night-”

“Victor?”

And _fuck_ that wasn’t his timid little voice trying to check the facts. No, but he knew the voice.

And then he felt the hand on his forehead.

“You feeling okay lyubov moya?”

“Uh, just… off today I guess, Vitya.”

Then he felt the lips on his shoulder. And it took everything in his power to pull away, “I don’t want you to get sick from me Vitya.”

In hindsight, Yuri should have _known_ that Victor would take any chance to spoil him- well, spoil _Yuuri_ … he hasn’t spoiled _Yura_ like that in seven years...

“I’ll get you breakfast. Is your stomach good for food or-”

“It’s fine. I mean… It’s more my head.”

Victor gave him a hug and kissed right at the base of his neck, shuffling out of bed and calling Yuuchan to eat breakfast

Yuri spots the phones on the bedside table as they light up- Yuuri is calling from his phone.

_Fuck._

He looked down at his wrist- the band looked _different_ than it did last night. He could have sworn it was two colors, not just one.

The phone was buzzing.

Yuri shut it off and hid it in the closet.

B1y the time he was back in bed- Victor’s phone was lighting up.

He hid _that one_ behind the bathroom garbage.

He knew that Yuuri wouldn’t walk here, it was over 20 miles. And trying to catch an Uber from his neighborhood on a Saturday was virtually impossible.

It couldn’t hurt to just enjoy this for the day… it’ll probably correct overnight. He just needed to draw a line and not cross it.

If he doesn’t _initiate_ anything… it’ll be fine, right?

He knew it was a cop-out. Victor poured on affection. And he was going to enjoy it and remember it forever.

Victor returned with eggs and fruit, toast on the side with the special jam Yuuri’s family sent over- a family friend’s homemade jam from Hatsetsu.

Yuri felt a _little_ guilty about this all.

But that first bite of jam had him moaning- it had been almost a year since he tasted this. If he closed his eyes he could smell the springs.

Victor’s hands were gently running up and down Yuri’s back, gentle kisses peppering his skin.

Yuri leaned into the touch.

“Back bothering you? You really need to stop trying to keep up with your students. Lilia never did.”

“Lilia was old.”

Victor laughed, “Finish your breakfast and I’ll give you a massage. We’ll have a spa day, I can probably get us in at Antony’s. Maybe we can call Yurio too, da? He’s seemed distant lately and last night worried me.”

“No, no… I’m sure he doesn’t want to see us after he cried. You know how he is.”

“Oh, my Yuuri, you just want a day with me all to yourself don’t you?”

Yuri thought _more than you can know_ , but he simply nodded.

“Hmmm, I don’t see my phone to call.”

“Can’t you book online?”

“Right! What would I do without you solnyshko?”

Victor headed off to set up a spa day and Yuri finished breakfast, pretending the different body didn’t twist the knife a little more with each time he was reminded of it.

Eventually, Victor shuffled back in, pulling things from the closet and finding Yuuri’s phone, “I could have sworn…”

Yuri rushed to take the phone and hug Victor.

Victor quickly forgot the phone mystery as Yuri tucked it back in with the boxers and got them moving for the day, gentle affections whenever Victor tried to look for the phone again.

Yuri couldn’t have him hearing voicemails.

They spent the day at the spa, Yuri equal parts happy and guilty.

He would forever remember the way Victor looked when he was looking at the man he loved.

And he would forever remember that the man Victor loved was _not him._

He only knew because of a trick from a bracelet from a diviner.  

Yuri was really starting to wonder if the warning was pointless. Today would destroy him and he hadn’t upset the old woman.

Victor spent almost every moment they were together cherishing Yuuri.

He knew that after today, he’d lose everything.

He also knew that this feeling he had right now- the warmth in his chest and the tingle under his skin- was telling him it was worth it.

As they got ready for a massage, Victor kissed him. It reminded him of how Otabek used to kiss. Not the technique- but the feeling. In that one moment, he realized that Otabek had truly loved him.

Yuri broke down in tears.

Turns out, Victor still really, really sucks at dealing with tears. Luckily the masseuse that heard them yelling got it somewhat sorted.

Really… who thinks the solution to _crying after a kiss_ is a _blowjob?_

Yuri was starting to think maybe today would help him get over Victor.

He seemed on edge after that, Yuri wondered if he had figured it out.

He hadn’t.

He just assumed Yuuri was having a bad day and was mad at him. _Apparently,_ ignoring Victor was Yuuri’s go to.

When they got home, Victor made them popcorn and laid on the couch, inviting Yuuri to cuddle. Yuri knew exactly how they would twine together on the couch- he was witness to it far too many times and had learned the way to sit in the chair to avoid seeing it constantly.

They would gently run their hands over each other and kiss, always innocent little actions… just a constant reminder of the love they shared.

And Yuri wasn’t sure if he’d survive that.

But the look of pain on Victor’s face when he approached the chair instead broke his resolve.

Yuri grabbed the blanket and settled in, held against Victor’s chest, feeling his hands roaming all over. He wondered if Yuuri could understand what Victor was saying as he talked doing this. It was a low rumble of Russian talking about how much Yuuri meant to him.

And then he heard the sentence that he’d never forget, _before you I had nothing._

For the second time that day, Yuri broke.

He needed to stop this now. He needed to tell Victor.

They needed to fix this and then Yuri could leave. He could sell the house and Victor could move on.

He ran his thumb over the bracelet, jumping up to go to the bathroom, Victor looking alarmed at the tears running down his face.

He needed this damn bracelet off.

He tried everything he could find but nothing would destroy the thing. He could _feel_ it was there. He could _see_ it, but the scissors just _wouldn’t cut it._

Victor was in the doorway staring at him.

“Yuuri, zolotse, talk to me please.”

“It needs to come off. _Why won’t it come off_?”

Victor looked confused.

That’s when Yuri caught the reflection. Victor over his shoulder staring at an empty wrist, Yuuri running the outside of the scissors along his skin.

“Yuuri, can you-”

Yuri cut him off by wrapping his arms around Victor. The scissors hitting the floor. He couldn’t cut it off because it wasn’t real. Maybe Yuuri could cut off his half.

Victor started kissing Yuuri’s forehead, muttering about love and life and worry.

Yuri let him.

Victor lead them to the bed, grabbing tissues and wiping away the tears.

“Zolotse, I don’t know what's wrong, but I want to make it better… Let me take care of you. No touching yourself.”

Yuri should have stopped him.

Yuri should have told him.

Instead, he let Victor push him on the bed, thinking he was Yuuri. He let Victor slowly undress him and kiss him all over. He let Victor touch and lick and stroke. He closed his eyes and let Victor open him up, he let Victor lean down and kiss him as he pressed in.

He let Victor think he was making love to his husband.

“Yuuri, you’re never this good at not touching yourself. You’re being such a good boy today.”

Yuri shuddered, thinking touching Yuuri’s cock would be a step too far. If he was being honest with himself, he would admit it had already gone too far. But he wasn’t. He was happy to lie to himself. At least for now.

Victor was holding him close, tenderly whispering in his ear- little notes about how much he loved Yuuri, how beautiful he was…

Victor probably thought they were happy tears. But they weren’t. Yuri was still shattered, still hearing _before you I had nothing_ echoing in his mind.

“Yuuri, you’re so beautiful,” _before you I had nothing._

“I love you more than all my medals,” _before you I had nothing._

“I’m so lucky to have you,” _before you I had nothing._

“You feel amazing,” _before you I had _nothing.__

“You are my everything,” _before you I had _nothing.__

Victor was wrapping his hand around Yuuri’s cock and stroking as he thrust. Yuri could feel the orgasm building, clawing at this borrowed body for release. He accepted it and felt the wash of pain over him. It should have been ecstasy, but Yuri could only hear _before you I had _nothing.__

Victor kissed his tears one more time, pulling away and getting a wet rag, gently cleaning them up, “Come on love, why don’t we take a bath, you’ll feel better after.”

Yuri knew he wouldn’t. But he let Victor draw a bath and sit behind him, gently running his hands over Yuuri’s body, kissing his shoulders.

Being loved by Victor was too much- it was like Victor was a force of nature, flooding in and filling all the cracks in his heart.

And tomorrow- he’d wake up and have everything ripped out.

He didn’t know how he was so sure; he just knew tomorrow he’d wake up in his own body.

He tried after that to stay awake. To memorize the looks, the touches, the feeling of being loved by Victor. Unfortunately, by nine sleep was tugging at him again.

They laid down together, Victor holding him close. He could feel the warmth of Victor behind him fade to coldness. He knew if he opened his eyes now, he’d be alone in his own house and Yuuri would be back to where he belonged.

Yuri let himself cry for a while then got out of bed. There was a note stuck to his phone.

 _Yuri,_ _  
_ _We’ll be over in the morning. I cleaned up a bit._

He hopped on the computer and got a ticket for the soonest flight he could find. And then another after that, just in case. One went to Las Vegas, the other went to Chicago. He laid out everything Yuuri and Victor would need to care for his cat and packed a bag.

 _Yuuri, Victor,_  
_I know why you came over._  
_I’m sorry_  
_I’ll be back when I get everything sorted._  
_Please feed Zvezdy._  
_I won’t ask anything else._ _  
Goodbye, Yuri_

He taped the note to the table and pulled it near the door.

The taxi would be here soon, so he checked his bags for all the things he would need. He was playing with the red half of the bracelet in the taxi- He’d try to cut it off when he landed.

Surely, he didn’t need it anymore.

He ended up missing the Las Vegas flight and had to explain the middle of the night, last minute rush out of the country trip without a set destination- turns out it looked a little suspicious.

After he proved he wasn’t doing anything illegal, he barely had time to catch the flight to Chicago, looking up hotels near the airport to crash at once he eventually landed.  It was going to be a long few flights.

He ended up falling asleep, he had that same rink dream, being circled by two shadows. This time he didn’t feel peace. He felt pain and anger and judgment.

He was woken up by a concerned looking stewardess, “Sir, you… you were yelling. I’m sorry, it was disturbing other guests.”

He waved it off and sat up. No use sleeping again. He knew that dream would be there. He scrolled through his Instagram, liking a few things and posting a photo he snapped of Zvezdy before he left.

A few minutes later, his inbox lit up with a message from JJ.

 _ >> Kitten? I didn’t hear back. You okay? _  
_ << Uh, not really but it’s nothing you need to worry about. _  
_ >> Yuri… _ _  
<< It’s fine JJ, go back to your family._

Yuri closed the app and started to browse random fan sites. He saw a photo of Otabek and Alex together. He immediately opened his email.

 _Otabek,_ _  
_ _I don’t know if this is even your email anymore. But I’m so sorry, I should never have… I should have been honest. I just… didn’t want to admit that I was holding on to a stupid crush. You deserved better and I’m glad you have it. I know it’s coming four years too late, and if I had realized five years ago none of it would have happened… But I’m so sorry._

He sent it off and looked out the window. There wasn’t much to see right now. It was night and they were between cities. There were only a few lights speckling the ground below.

He spent the last half of the flight flicking through videos of the tiger cubs at different zoos.

He was just starting to drift off again when they hit the first stopover, shuffling around and finding the new gate. He settled himself in, getting the wireless setup again when he got a message from JJ

 _ >> Yuri? Why is Otabek talking about you? _  
_ >> What’s going on with you? _  
_ << I apologized a couple hours ago. _  
_ >> Kitten, he’s married. _ _  
<< I’m not trying to get back with him._

Yuri exited the app. He should have known better- it had been too long.

This was a shorter flight, he just had to stay awake and pretend JJ _wasn’t_ going to just keep asking and worrying.

JJ was like that. Even when Yuri was talking about all the fake reasons he and Otabek broke up- he was always there trying to warn Yuri that he’d regret it.

Yuri didn’t think it’d happen.

Looking back, he’s shocked it took this long. But then again, no one has loved him like that since then. Well, at least that’s still true.

He could never tell Otabek _why_ he finally realized either.

So it was better to ignore the messages from JJ.

He was getting ready for the final flight when Yuuri and Victor woke up. Yuuri was _so sweet_ letting him know they were on their way.

He’d be over the ocean by the time they found the note. So he shut off his phone and didn’t bother setting up wifi this time.

He tried to fight it, but sleep was trying to take him again- it eventually won and he was back in that rink.

In the sunlight, he could see it was a rink he never visited before. He wasn’t in practice clothes- just a beat up t-shirt and his leopard print leggings.

The shadows weren’t there this time.

Just a pressing, suffocating loneliness.

He tried to leave the rink. It didn’t work. He was alone, light pouring in and showing him that.

There was no one in the stands- his fans were not permanent, he knew that. Once a skater fades away so do their fans. Maybe not right away, but they will be gone.

There was no one rinkside- no friends to speak of. The few who stuck around after Otabek would not stick around now.

Yuri skated simple figures until his heart weighed too heavily and he collapsed onto the ice. The fog burned his lungs as he cried. His limbs were numb, but the ice didn’t have the chill of real ice.

Yuri just felt nothing but the pain in his heart.

“Kitten?”

Yuri shook off the sound, he must have imagined it.

But he wasn’t imagining the sound of skates, gently coming closer to him.

“I know it’s you, Kitten.”

“JJ.”

“Come on, let's get you off this ice.”

“Can’t. The fog won’t let me.”

JJ slid an arm under Yuri and then pulled him into his side. With one arm looped around him, they made their way off the ice.

“I’m surprised I’m the one here.”

“I’m…” Yuri thought it over, “I’m actually not.”

JJ hummed.

“I think I finally burned the rest of my bridges JJ.”

“Come on now, that can’t be true.”

Yuri shook his head.

“How?”

Yuri shook his head again, tears starting back up.

“Hey, this is a dream, right?”

“Yeah.”

“So, I won’t remember this come morning right?”

“Right.”

“Exactly, so you can tell me.”

Yuri took a deep breath and laid out everything- from the story he told the diviner, then entire day…

“Yuri. You need to apologize.”

“I know.”

“You can’t wait like you did with Otabek… that’s-”

“I know!”

JJ just held out his arm and for the first time Yuri could remember, he was grateful to be hugged by the older man.

They stayed like that for a bit, then JJ pulled back, “Hey, it’s about time to wake up… Let’s skate some more. And give Otabek some time, yeah?”

Yuri finished out the rest of the dream skating around in silence, JJ disappearing from the side of the rink shortly before Yuri was woken up by the announcement to prepare for landing.

When he cleared customs, he turned his phone back on.

It went c _razy._  In the time on his flight, Yuuri had sent 87- make that 88- texts.

His Instagram was similarly inundated. He silenced his phone and walked through the winding corridors of O’Hare. He found a place to wait and called an Uber- tipping the driver extra to _not_ review him as he was walking out.

His phone was ringing again, Yuuri and Victor calling time and time and time again- his missed calls list growing larger.

The lady at the hotel offered to wait while he answered it- he declined and just wanted to get up to his room.

He pulled out his laptop and started trying to find new  _everything._  A new coach, a new choreographer, a new house… no… first things first. He’d move wherever his coach was.

He knew trying to find a new coach would instantly raise eyebrows- he was with Yakov from when he started skating until when Victor took over the rink (with a _lot_ of lessons from Yakov.)

Victor and Yuuri had coached him through three gold medal GPF finishes.

So instead he set alerts on message boards for rumors about coaches willing to take on new skaters.

Then he found a rink nearby. He didn’t have his skates, but he wasn’t planning on pulling jumps. He just wanted to connect to the ice.

His phone still hadn’t stopped.

He couldn’t bring himself to block them.

He deserved whatever they were saying.

Open skate wasn’t until the next day so Yuri decided to hit the pool. He had packed some of his milder outfits to hide from any possible fans. He did his hair differently, and he ignored his phone.

His fifteen-year-old self would be mortified.

The next day he went skating- dressed in all black, hair pulled into a bun, hood up until he got inside. He showed his id and signed the forms, taking to the ice. It was five in the morning so there were only a couple people there- college students laughing about upcoming classes that day.

They stayed out of his way so he didn’t pay much attention to the few photos they snapped of themselves- Yuri gliding in the background.

He regretted using rental skates as he looked at his feet that night.

On day three, JJ had threatened to fly to Russia if Yuri didn’t answer soon. Yuri responded and it seemed like JJ was just waiting to hear back.

 _ << I’m not in Russia anyway. Go right ahead. _  
_ >> So Yuuri wasn’t lying. _  
_ << Has Katsudon ever lied? _  
_ >> Yuri, what’s wrong? _  
_ << Nothing you need to worry about, go back to your family. _  
_ >> Yuri. _  
_ << JJ, we don’t talk. Ever. Just forget about it- your life will be easier. _ _  
_ >> Yuri.

He closed the app again.

JJ started texting, Yuri caught the last message from Victor as he opened it up “ _Yuri, what the hell?”_

 _ >> Yuri, you need to talk to someone _  
_ >> And if it’s not your coaches… _  
_ >> I’m here is all I’m saying. _  
_ << I know _  
_ >> Can I call? _   
_< < No, but you can come._

Yurio sent a photo of the notepad on the table and flipped his phone face down again.

He really, _really_ should have known better.

Because a little over three hours later, JJ was at the door to his room.

How he convinced the staff to give him a room number, Yuri wasn’t sure.

But JJ seemed to be ready to stay.

“Kitten.”

“Leroy.”

“You look… better than I was expecting.”

Yuri glared.

“You still look awful. Let me in and we’ll talk.”

Yuri looked him over. JJ hadn’t even bothered to change out of warm-up gear. He probably left right from the rink.

He unlatched the door and prepared to tell JJ his full story for the second time in a week. Only _this_ time JJ would remember.

And _this time_ , JJ would judge.

Yuri tucked his legs up on the bed he was using and started talking before JJ even got settled. JJ was listening as he told the entire story, right up to the switch.

“Okay, so you told a _gypsy_ about your crushes?”

Yuri looked down at his phone- he was up to over 400 missed texts between Victor and Yuuri.

“Yeah.”

“That… what happened?”

Yuri started to cry.

“Yuri… oh God, what happened?”

“We had sex.”

JJ wasn’t sure he heard correctly through the crying, “You had sex. And that meant you running halfway around the world?”

Yuri shook his head and tried to push JJ away.

“Hey, kitten relax. I’m here, take your time.”

“He…” Yuri broke off into tears again, hugging his legs and rocking.

“Yuri, if he forced you- we can-”

“NO!” Yuri almost fell off the bed. “No, he didn’t… he didn’t know it was _me._ ”

JJ looked puzzled.

“The bracelet… I swapped bodies with Yuuri.”

“And Victor slept with you, thinking it was Yuuri?

Yuri hugged himself again nodding.

“And you… _let him?_ ”

Yuri flinched and JJ stood up and started pacing.

“You don’t have to stay. Just… let them decide who knows, please.”

“What?”

Yuri took a deep breath, “I know I fucked up again. But... they deserve the right to dignity. What I haven't fucked up.”

JJ was still pacing, not paying attention to Yuri going into the bathroom. Yuri was just staring at himself in the mirror. Then he heard the echo in his head again- _before you I had _nothing.__

Yuri punched the mirror,  “Fuck you! You had ME! You had _me._ ”

JJ heard the yelling and the shattered mirror. He could barely make out _me_ in Russian. He recorded it and tried to figure out who to ask. Normally he’d call up Otabek… but he was still a mess over the apology. And Victor was _obviously_ out.

He couldn’t open the door and Yuri was not responding, he just kept repeating whatever he was saying.

In the end, he called up Otabek.

“Listen, I know this is awkward man… but I _need_ you to translate something.”

“Sure, I can stop by after this wraps up. We’ll be done with the track in about an hour.”

“Uh, I’m not home.”

“That eager?” he could hear the laugh, “Sure I’ll be out in a couple.”

“No, Otabek. I’m in Chicago. With Yuri.”

“JJ.”

“I know. But man… I just… He’s messed up-”

“ _Good._ ”

“Beks.”

"I got  _investigated,_  Jean. It fucked up everything. I lost sponsorships and they wouldn’t let me skate under the flag for an entire fucking _year._  I almost missed the _Olympics._ ”

“I know man, I was  _there._  But Beks, he let _me_ come and help him.”

He could hear the anger in Otabek’s silence.

“Just please, he won’t know it’s you. I just need to know what he keeps repeating.”

There was a long breath, “Fine. But this is-”

“We’ll talk when I get back. There’s a _lot_ of the story that isn’t mine to tell. But everything about Yuri I will.”

He put it on speaker and let Otabek listen for a bit, putting the phone back to his ear, “So?”

“He’s saying  _you had me._  Where the fuck is he?”

“He locked himself in the bathroom. I heard the mirror shatter. I… I gotta go Beks.”

JJ hung up and walked back to the bathroom.

“Yuri, I need to know that you’re okay. Then we can talk about _who_ had you.”

“I’m… I’m bleeding, but fine.”

“Let me in.”

Yuri shuffled around and the door clicked. He had his hand wrapped in a towel and there was blood and mirror shards everywhere. JJ guided him out and called the front desk, they agreed for him to move rooms, with some bargaining over prices.

Yuri let JJ crack open a water bottle and pour it over the slice on his knuckles.

“Now. I think we can avoid the doctor. But you still need to tell me the rest of the story.”

Yuri nodded, proceeding to explain the day and waking up and moving here. He went over how it felt to hear Victor talk about having nothing before Yuuri. He talked about the coaches he was looking in to as well, and how he had enough to move wherever.

“Just, talk to them first? You need to apologize. You can’t wait like you did with Otabek… that’s-”

Yuri started laughing. “You… dream…”

JJ was puzzled but if he was laughing, Yuri wasn’t in shock… hopefully.

Yuri continued to ignore the phone lighting up every half hour or so. Calls and texts.

It seemed like they got Christophe and Phichit in on it too.

Phichit was the one that found him. Those college kids had tagged him in the background as a look-a-like.

JJ had been warned by Otabek that Phichit had _figured it out_ and then a few hours later Phichit had messaged him about his social media absence and rightfully guessed that a certain _grumpy_ in-law of his had a reason to be mad. He told Phichit the hotel, and Phichit gave him a time to get out.

JJ really hoped that he never got on the man’s bad side.

The following day, he made his excuses and Yuri said he expected more photos of the twins. JJ promised to keep in touch.

That night, a knock on the door drew him from the bathroom where he was re-wrapping his hand. He opened up the door, expecting to see room service- but there stood Victor and Yuuri.

Yuuri put a hand on the door as he tried to close it, looking Yuri in the eye, “Yurio, I think we need to talk.”


	2. Yuuri's view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri had a slightly different experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (walks up after like 4 months of silence on this, drops a chapter and walks away)

Yuuri woke up and he was  _ cold _ . Normally Victor and Yuuchan made him overly warm, both clingy at night.

He felt a little off. Something wasn’t right. 

When he blinked open his eyes, he could see. The world wasn’t blurry. 

He looked around and realized this was  _ not _ his apartment with Victor. It looked familiar… but he didn’t place it until Yuri’s cat jumped up. He reached out to pet her  _ and screamed _ . 

That was not his hand.

That was not his voice.

He immediately searched out Yuri’s phone in the mess- and it was dead. He plugged it in and tried to remember everything that happened.

The last thing he remembered was picking up Yuri from the fortune teller- crying and refusing to touch or look at him and Victor. Yuuri had tried to get him to talk but it was no use. 

He had just sat in the back seat, wiping tears silently.

They dropped him off and he hadn’t even said thanks. 

He noticed the bracelet on his wrist as he was trying to call his phone and Victor’s phone. He swiped to unlock and saw it- the picture of the three of them. 

First, he called his own phone. It rang a few times and went to voicemail. The next time it went right to voicemail. Victor’s phone never rang. 

He stared down at the phone and tried a few more times. Every time it went to voicemail.

He  _ must _ have turned off the phone. 

Zvezdy was meowing at him… probably hungry. He shuffled around trying to find the cat food, cleaning a few things along the way. He glanced at the walls and realized- Yuri  _ only _ had photos of them and his Grandpa. 

There were none of the other skaters. 

Come to think of it- he fished out the phone… most of the skaters hadn’t bothered to comment on Yurio’s photo- not like they had on the photo of all three… and they commented more about Victor and himself, not Yurio. He saw a DM lit up, clicking to read it.

It was JJ-  _ Hey Kitten, long time no talk… I haven’t seen you post in a while, how are you? _

The previous messages were a few brief and mostly superficial exchanges. 

Yuri seemed to delete most of his messages, but one from Otabek- dated over four years ago now- stood.

_ Listen, just leave us all alone. I wasn’t the one calling someone else’s name out during sex. Just, stop. I’m done with you. JJ is done with you. Leo and Ji are done with you. We could have stayed friends, but you spread rumors. You burnt your own bridges. Stop yelling at us from the other side of the river.  _

He scrolled up and saw Yuri’s messages- his hurt 18-year-old self had been brutal.

Yuuri remembered that time, watching a younger man pine for his husband and shatter time and time again. 

He tried to recall the last time Yuri hung out when any of them stopped by or competed with him. 

He  _ couldn't _ .

How did he miss this? How did he miss Otabek turning away from all of them? How did he miss the subtle split of his friends?

How did he miss the rumors Yuri spread?

Yuuri sorted through message after message after message. 

He missed  _ so much _ . He thought that he was so in tune with Yurio. He counted himself as one of his closest friends. Why did Yuri never correct him?

As he dug deeper and deeper, absentmindedly petting Zvezdy, he learned a  _ lot _ .

Yuri didn’t get over Victor. 

Yuri had a new crush. 

Yuri hid it  _ all _ . 

And Yuuri didn’t even notice. 

He looked around the room and tried to piece together the boy he didn’t know anymore. No wonder the choreography had been so hard for Yurio lately. 

Yuuri didn’t know his student at all. 

He put the phone down and started to sort it all. Clothes to wash, clothes to wear. Books piled up, games in the tower. Item after item, cleaning to help him reconnect- little clues. 

He hit the jacket Yuri had worn the night before- and from the pocket, a card fell out- the two of cups. Yuuri had no clue what it meant, but now he had a place to start. He shrugged on some clean clothes and headed to the carnival. 

The whole walk there, he continued to dig. 

Yuri had hidden  _ so much _ . And it seemed like after his grandfather died, Yuri gave up on talking to other people. It had been almost two years since the last message from Phichit- and even that was barely a message. 

Phichit apparently found something Yuri was doing to be distasteful and basically wrote him off with an  _ If you won’t stop, I’m done.  _

It truly looked like something Phichit would say to Yuuri when he was pouring over conversations to find the mistakes he made. 

Only, Yuri didn’t snap back- he didn’t even bother responding. He just let go, like he had with everyone.

Yuuri found the carnival, not open yet for the day. He tries to find the old woman from the night before- perhaps this red band could be removed and they could switch back and talk. 

It didn’t take much roaming to find the star-covered tent. He sat down on the ground outside of it, pulling out the phone and hoping he missed something. Some friend… 

But there was  _ nothing _ . 

Yuri was alone and he never told them. 

Yuri was alone and Yuuri never noticed.

“You are not the same man I spoke to yesterday.”

“No, I’m not.”

She offered her hand and Yuuri opted to take it even if he could get up on his own. She guided them inside and to a small table, turning right away and grabbing a few tins and putting a kettle on her little stove. 

“Which one are you then?”

“I’m Yuuri.”

She looked him over, “I would have thought it would have been Victor here. But I suppose he wouldn’t have come.”

“No, he wouldn’t. He would have spent the day trying to walk home.”

“I suppose the world knows what she’s doing then.”

“Well, can you explain?” Yuuri had a  _ very _ specific reason he hated fortune tellers- the cryptic nonsense that left you with more questions than answers.

“I can, but first you must eat.”

Yuuri placed a hand on his stomach realizing now he forgot to eat breakfast. At least he fed the cat. Yuri seemed just a touch too thin. 

Yuuri grabbed a scone from the tin in front of him, nibbling off a small bit and scrolling through more of Yuri’s Instagram. 

“So, tell me what you know so far.”

“Well, I know he still has a crush on my husband. And… there’s someone else.”

She passed him a cup of tea, golden rim catching the midday light. 

“He… He’s cut off from almost everyone. He must be lonely.” 

The old woman just happily ate at her own food, watching as Yuuri started to think over what he said. Yuuri was running through everything in his head, trying to remember the things he saw everywhere. There was more that he could be forgetting, but there was so much  _ missing _ . It wasn’t clues that were there, it was clues in the form of what was _missing._

“He… he doesn’t have  _ anyone else _ .”

Yuuri dropped the scone and pulled out the phone. This time he went through the camera roll.

It started with pictures of the previous day. Yuri had snapped photo after photo of him and Victor staring at one another. A few photos of the tigers and then a bunch of them together. 

He kept scrolling- that was just one day. 

And then another.

And another. 

Sprinkled in were photos of his cat. Lacking were the selfies he took compulsively in his teens. 

Yuuri thought he had just grown up.

But now…

There just  _ weren’t  _ other photos. Sometimes there were pictures when the whole rink went out for dinner, a couple of competition photos. 

For a boy who never put his phone down, Yurio really didn’t have many photos saved; most of them were photos of the three of them. Well, more like photos he snuck of Yuuri and Victor. 

“He doesn’t have anyone else.” 

The old woman smiled and rounded the table, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Thank you,” Yuuri went to stand up and she stopped him. 

Holding the cup to him, she tapped it for him to look, “Dear, you find yourself at an archway here. You may choose to turn away; you may choose to look back and find more room in your heart. You’ll easily find the room- the card that brought us here tells us so. Two of cups- an imbalance that needs to be addressed.”

He pulled the card from his pocket, handing it back to her with a half smile.

She pulled the sleeve back from his arm and tapped the bracelet, “It is funny that you were drawn by the black and he traveled with the red.”

She set down the cup, walking with him to the edge of the carnival grounds, grasping his hands one final time.

“Know one thing- there is no coming back from this archway I’m afraid. So choose carefully.” 

She placed the card back in his hand and placed his other hand over it and rubbed the bracelet, guiding his hand to his own heart. 

Yuuri wandered home, trying to find anything on Yuri’s phone that he had missed, but there was  _ nothing _ to miss- he already knew that… but he had to try. 

When he got back, the phone was once again complaining to be charged, the screen barely lit. 

He spent his time cleaning up, running over the facts in his head. 

  1. Yuri had lied to them. A _lot_.
  2. Yuri was literally alone in this world.
  3. Yuri was _horrible_ at keeping house (okay, fine that wasn’t important to this, but _still_.)
  4. Yuri loved them both- he knew it in his heart now. There was no awkward teenage crush like he used to think.
  5. Yuri was in pain.



He thought about his choice. To move on with his life and crush Yuri into oblivion or accept him into their lives a little more than he already had. 

And he had to think quickly but come up with a definite answer. 

He knew they would lose Yuri completely if he shut that door. 

He knew they’d lose Yuri if they tried and failed. 

He was thinking it over as he was slowly doing laundry and cleaning everything as he thought over how much Yuri grew over the past eight years. Yuri had grown into a nice twenty-three-year-old man from the bratty fifteen-year-old he knew.

And then Yuuri cried- he  _ knew _ Yuri at fifteen. He knew nothing of the twenty-three-year-old. Eight years of him being a horrible friend. Four years seeing him every single day- and he was nothing more than a casual acquaintance. 

Yuuri let himself cry until Zvezdy started to headbutt him. He scooped the cat into his lap and wondered how often Yuri did this to the cat. He was on autopilot once he stopped crying- cleaning everything until he was satisfied. He found a few protein bars and hoped to remember to replace them later. 

In the end… he already knew his answer. He knew that when it came down to it, he would rather hold on as long as he could. Hopefully, Victor would agree. 

Soon enough he was starting to tire- so he changed out the sheet and left a note on the phone-

_ Yuri,  _ _  
_ _ We’ll be over in the morning. I cleaned up a bit. _

He made sure to be in comfortable clothes, curled up on the bed and tucked in. 

When he woke up he was warm, and judging by the weight on him, he was back. He quickly found his glasses and stood up- and felt a  _ twinge _ . 

He knew he hadn’t had sex-

_ He _ hadn’t had sex.

But it seems that his still snoozing husband  _ had _ . 

Well. 

Wasn’t  _ that _ an interesting discovery. 

Yuuri took a few deep breaths. They could talk this all over later. He couldn’t let anger push Yuri away. There was plenty of time. As long as they tried, there was time… But what time was it? He needed to get Victor filled in and moving as quickly as possible. 

Especially with this new fact. Yurio was going to be… 

Well, he couldn’t really guess. Before yesterday he imagines he would’ve thought that Yurio would yell a bit and then ignore them for everything but practice until the tension bled out.

But before yesterday, he thought he knew Yurio. 

Now he knew  _ better _ . 

So, he needed to get things moving. 

Phone. Start with the phone. 

Where the  _ hell _ was his phone?

He started to pull everything out of the side dresser and that woke Victor.

“Mmm, I see you’re feeling better today.” 

“What?”

Victor looked adorable as his brows wrinkled, “You weren’t feeling the best yesterday. You were off all day.”

Yuuri laughed. 

Victor sat up and really started looking at Yuuri who seemed about ten minutes from a horrible anxiety attack. He hadn’t had one in a long while- normally stress was his biggest issue… but they had just gone to the spa.

“- phone, Vitya?”

“Hmm?”

“My phone. Have you seen it?” 

“Uh, I think you tossed it in the closet yesterday-” 

Yuuri headed into the closet, pulling things from drawers until he found his phone- turned off and hidden in his boxers. He flicked it on and quickly glanced over some texts, heart clenching as he remembered the silent phone he held the day before. 

It was nine. He  _ needed _ to get to Yurio. 

_ They  _ needed to. 

“Let's go see Yurio.”

“Yuuri? Yesterday you didn’t-”

“I know… I feel bad. Maybe we can…” Yuuri looked down and tapered off. Whatever happened yesterday Yurio wanted to have Victor to himself. It stung- but he knew that without that selfish feeling, Yuuri never would have figured out what he did.

A beautiful smile crossed over his face, “Of course you do Yuuri. So much love in your heart.”

If Victor noticed the pain that flashed across his face, he didn't say. Yuuri shot off a quick text and they were out the door, driving to the younger man’s house with Yuuchan in tow ten minutes later. Yuuri didn’t want to wait for Georgi, Mila or Sara to come to pick up Yuuchan like they normally did.

Yuri wasn’t home. 

_ Yuuri, Victor,  _ __  
_ I know why you came over.  _ __  
_ I’m sorry  _ __  
_ I’ll be back when I get everything sorted.  _ __  
_ Please feed Zvezdy.  _ __  
_ I won’t ask anything else.  _ _  
_ _ Goodbye, Yuri_

Yuuri threw the cat’s food against the wall, the bag exploding and going to every corner he had cleaned the day before.

Victor was on his knees, calming Yuuchan and trying to figure out what made Yuuri snap. He couldn’t read what was on the page and Yuuri did not seem ready to let it go.

“He  _ left, _ Vitya.”

“Okay… Yuuri, why-”

“I was going to come here and explain that yesterday-” he sank to the floor. 

“Yuu-ri, don’t be silly. He won’t mind us having a day to ourselves! Usually, he’s all prickly about our kissing anyway-”

“Vitya?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up. You just- there’s… I just need to…” 

Victor slid over and went to pull Yuuri close only to be shoved back.

“He won’t mind because  _ he was there _ .” 

“Oh did he see us at-”

“Victor. Yesterday I didn’t seem off to you?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Really, really off?”

Victor was starting to look puzzled when Yuri’s cat came up and headbutted Yuuri.

“Almost like I  _ was someone else? _ ”

“Yuuri, what are you-”

“You fucked  _ Yuri. _ ”

“Love, yesterday we-”

“No.” Yuuri was glaring.

Victor was  _ lost. _

“Yesterday. I woke up  _ here, _ Victor.”

“Noooo, love… I think you’re still not feeling well.”

Yuuri sighed and stood up, pulling Victor with him but then dropping his hand. Sure, Victor didn’t know it wasn’t Yuuri. Body swapping wasn’t exactly a common occurrence. 

But at the same time… Victor  _ didn’t know that it wasn’t Yuuri. _

Eight years of nearly constant contact.

And Victor didn’t notice the tiger in sheep's clothing.

Victor didn’t notice that he was talking to a boy he had known for  _ sixteen years _ . 

They  _ really _ needed to work on his observational skills. 

But for now… he needed to get through to the  _ knowing what’s wrong _ part of the day. Then they can figure out the rest. 

And Victor  _ will _ be apologizing. Many, many times. 

“Sit.” 

Yuuchan listened. 

“I meant  _ you,  _ Victor.”

“Oh.” Victor sat down. 

“Now, we need to talk. No,  _ I _ need to talk. Yesterday. I woke up to Zvezdy, I was in Yuri’s body.”

“That must have been a fun dream.”

“It was  _ not _ a dream. I do not have to… relieve myself… in dreams.”

Victor looked at him wide-eyed.

“Yes. So. I visited the old woman at the fair. She  _ enlightened  _ me about a few things.”

“Wha-”

“Vitya. I need to get this all out before I  _ really _ dig in about how  _ your day was yesterday. _ ”

Victor slouched and started to scratch Yuuchan’s head.

“You see. We’ve missed  _ so much _ with little Yura. Did you know he doesn’t have anyone but us?”

“Well, I mean…”

“No, Victor,” Yuuri pointed to the walls, “really  _ look _ .” 

Victor looked around. Lots of photos of his Grandpa and the three of them together… 

“Who do you see?”

“Well-”

“Who  _ don’t _ you see might be the better question. Think about  _ our place  _ Vitya. Think about all our friends, everywhere.” 

Victor stood up and started looking. He searched the pictures hard but he started to notice that Yuri was always off to the side or simply  _ not there _ . 

“Vitya. We missed everything. He was so alone.  _ Is alone _ .”

“But, we-”

“Drag him along as a third wheel, never just talking  _ to _ him. Just dragging him out because  _ it’s been a while and he’s turning into a vampire _ .”

Victor looked upset, “Well, I-”

“Didn’t even notice that he switched places with your  _ husband of five years,  _ who will be discussing  _ that _ with you later.”

“But-”

Yuuri shook his head, crying again, “Victor. We  _ failed  _ him completely.”

“Yuu-”

“Let’s get the mess cleaned up, grab Zvezdy and head home. Then we can go over everything else.” 

Victor helped Yuuri gather what they needed, silently glancing at Yuuri who was flipping between anger and pain. He was done talking to Victor it seemed. 

They gathered the cat who seemed to take comfort with Yuuri and then headed home- Yuuri silent the whole way.  Zvezdy immediately found the perch they had installed in the extra bedroom for the times Yurio stayed with them.

Yuuri pulled out his phone and tried reaching Yuri. 

_ >> Running away isn’t the answer Yurio. _ _  
_ _ >> Please, just come back. _

Yuuri didn’t think it would work, but the calls were going straight to voicemail. 

He kept rubbing his wrist- Victor watching the black material sliding along his wrist. 

“Yuuri, where did you get that?”

He glanced down at his wrist, “Oh, uh… I woke up with it yesterday.” 

Victor hummed, remembering the scissors the day before. And then he remembered what happened  _ after. _

Before he could apologize, Yuuri was continuing on with the explanation- Yurio pushing everyone away. That one had Victor holding Yuuchan on his lap. Yuuri was crying as he talked about the messages from Otabek, from Phichit. And how there wasn’t much else- even the Angels had mostly calmed down. 

Then inhaled and began to explain the hard part to Victor- the longing, the setups with boyfriends… the Victor look-a-likes that Yuri had dated. He explained that he knew how much Yuri had carried a torch and that he didn’t realize that it had evolved.

“So, I guess that explains the looks.” 

Yuuri looked up.

“You were  _ wrong _ . But every time you… he? looked at me- there was love.”

Victor pulled Yuuchan even closer as Yuuri looked down. If he was being hopeful, he’d say some of Yuuri’s anger had melted away. 

“So, what happened yesterday?”

Victor flinched, “Well, I mean…” 

“Vitya, I already know you had sex. How much worse can it get?”

Victor pursed his lips. Yuuri was right, but, “Lyubov moya,”

“Just tell me.” Yuuri bit out.

Victor looked at his husband, and even the most hopeful of men could not have pretended Yuuri was anything short of ready for violence. So he explained- from the spa to the sex to curling up on the couch at the end of the night.

“And you didn’t know?”

“Yuuri, no! I wouldn’t. I could never. Please don’t-” Victor broke off into a sob. His brain was racing with everything now-  _ would Yuuri leave? Did Yuuri think he loved Yurio? _

“Victor, breathe. And let go of Yuuchan.”

Victor panicked at that- was Yuuri going to take their dog too? 

Yuuri sat next to him and slowly pried his arms off of the dog- who Victor now noticed had been whining.

“Come on Vitya,” Yuuri had placed Victor’s arms around him and was trying to get more comfortable on the couch. 

“You’re not leaving, and taking Yuuchan?”

Yuuri laughed, “No, but I do have some questions that might be hard.”

Victor nodded. 

“Let’s go lay down.” 

Yuuri had pulled away but kept a hand around Victor’s wrist. He was doing something on his phone that Victor couldn’t see, then slid it into his pocket and grabbed Victor’s phone, tapping on the screen as he stood at the side of the bed, guiding Victor to lay down. He slid Victor’s phone into his other pocket and curled up next to him.

Victor pulled the throw blanket over them, letting Yuuri pick the distance he kept. Yuuri didn’t seem to want to keep too much distance but that didn’t settle Victor much. 

“So, I guess first… Are you okay?”

Victor forgot his earlier choice to let Yuuri decide and pulled him into a kiss, resting his forehead against Yuuri’s, “I love you so much, please don’t leave.”

Yuuri laughed, “I’m not leaving Vitya. I promise. No matter what.”

Victor pulled him close. “Then everything is perfect.” 

“Okay, next. Did you know Yurio liked you?”

“Well,” he tapped his lip, “I mean, yeah, when he was a teenager. But… honestly, that wasn’t exactly a rare thing.”

“Ever humble, my Vitya.” 

Victor blushed. 

“When did you think he stopped?”

“Uh, I figured when he and Otabek got together… but I guess not?” 

Yuuri twisted his legs into Victor’s and took a deep breath, “And did you ever notice his crush, um, on me?” 

Victor chuckled, “Yuu-ri, you realize that about half of our friends have at one point, especially the year of the Eros routine… Of  _ course _ I noticed his little crush.” 

Yuuri ducked his head.

“Yuuri, dove… what’s on your mind?”

“I, uh… The fortune teller-” Yuuri took a breath, he had avoided talking about all this when explaining Yurio’s life, but perhaps it was best like a band-aide, rip it off at once, “She said that we are at a crossroads here- either we welcome him or lose him.”

Victor nodded, “Well, of course we welcome him!”

Yuuri smiled and cuddled closer.

“I mean, it was a mistake and we need to discuss boundaries, but I’m not going to just stop being his friend over it.”

Yuuri stiffened up in Victor’s arms. He once again marveled at the lack of observation from Victor- the man who could read a room in ten seconds flat… but couldn’t see the simple truth in front of him.

“Vitya. That’s,” he huffed out a breath, “That’s not what I meant.”

“Oh? Did you… want him to move in?” Victor guessed, still very confused.

Yuuri burst into laughter- he sounded like a small child guessing at lessons when they forgot which jump was which. 

“Yuuri?” 

“I’m sorry… it’s just… Oh, Vitya you sounded so cute.”

Victor grumbled and waited for Yuuri to calm down, “So, is that what you meant?”

“No, no it wasn’t. I think… You know how Christophe and Masumi were before?”

“Yeah,” of  _ course  _ he knew what his best friend was like. 

“And then Phichit-” Yuuri motioned between them.

“So- you think Yurio wants to date them?”

Yuuri closed his eyes and took a deep breath, looking Victor in the eyes as he said, “No, Vitya. I think… I think he wants  _ us _ .”

Victor looked at him like Yuuchan when he would get scolded- completely confused and utterly adorable.

“Vitya?”

“You sound so…  _ okay _ with it.” Victor was trying to stay impartial but not quite succeeding.

“And if I said I was? Completely okay with it?” 

Victor pulled Yuuri closer, “I… I think I’d say that I trust you.”

Yuuri leaned up and kissed him, “Then let's find little Yuri and have a long talk with him.”

Yuuri and Victor spent a majority of the day trying to track Yurio down, texting everyone who even remotely kept tabs on him. They were both sending texts and calling his phone- hoping something might get his attention enough to let them in. 

Victor had gotten Mila and Sara to agree to watch the animals once they found him- they both insisted on the full story once everything calmed back down. 

Victor watched as Yuuri pulled up the computer, calling Phichit. He had already sent warnings to Masumi and Christophe to keep Phichit under control and not let him leave the country or declare war via Twitter. 

“Yuuri!” 

Yuuri half-smiled and gave a wave.

“Yuuri? Who do I need to hurt?”

He could hear Masumi in the background, but couldn’t make it out, but Phichit rolled his eyes.

“Fine, who do I need to hunt down and have a strong, intimidating, but not illegal chat with?”

Yuuri laughed a bit at that and pulled Victor next to him, “Well, this is… a bit of a long story and I can’t promise you’re going to like it all.”

Victor put his head down and held Yuuri closer, whispering  _ another _ apology.

“Victor, do you remember what I said when you got married?”

Victor nodded, but Yuuri cut him off, “Phichit, I promise, I’m very happy with the outcome of the… issue.” 

“But there  _ was _ an issue?” Phichit was glaring.

Masumi walked up and pulled Phichit out of the chair, sitting down on it himself and pulling Phichit against him, ignoring Phichit’s squawks and grumbles about having a right to be mad, “Victor, Yuuri, good morning!”

“Hi, Masi! How’s everything there?”

Phichit was trying to interrupt but everyone was ignoring him, “Just fine. But I have a feeling it’s about to get fairly stressful, no?”

Yuuri chuckled at his best friend’s struggles, “Unfortunately, yes. I’m very sorry.”

Victor cleared his throat, “You see… there was a bit of a  _ problem _ with a diviner.” 

“I will find them and-” 

Yuuri cut him off, “Phichit,  _ no. _ ” 

“Fine. Go on.” He was still angry, but sitting in Masumi’s lap made the anger more comical than threatening. 

“Well, she… might have, um… well. You see, she was just- I mean to say, she…” 

Yuuri watched Victor try to explain for a bit before taking pity on him, “Yurio and I switched bodies for a day after a chat with her.”

Phichit had quieted down and from the looks of it, he was looking between Yuuri and Victor on his screen trying to sort out what exactly happened, “and where is he  _ now? _ ”

“Um,” Victor looked over at his phone, “we, we don’t know Phichit. That’s why Yuuri wanted to call you.”

“Yuuri. You’re not telling me something.” Masumi was stroking Phichit’s arms as he watched the conversation. 

“Yurio… He uh, he slept with Victor.”

“Nikiforov.”

It took a few minutes of Yuuri talking to convince Phichit to actually  _ help _ instead of flying to Russia to make good on his threats. Eventually, he agreed to track Yurio down, and after  _ another _ few minutes (okay, maybe this time it was almost an hour), he agreed to just give them information and not talk to Yuri or go there himself. 

Yuuri posted on Instagram, trying to hopefully catch Yuri’s attention, a picture of himself, Yuuchan, Victor, and Zvezdy. He left the caption  _ Almost the full family  _ and tagged Yuri. 

It took a few days for Phichit to say he had a theory. There was a blurry photo on Instagram of a Yuri look-a-like but you couldn’t tell for sure. They never captured his face, and he was in rentals. 

Yuuri sent Victor to see if Yuri had left his skates in Russia, and once they found the skates, Phichit had mumbled a theory and hung up. They vaguely made out something about maple syrup in his rant.

Yuuri was busy texting and calling Yurio when Phichit got back to him.

_ “Okay. So. How soon can you get to Chicago?”  _

Yuuri pulled up plane tickets, _ “Uh, tomorrow night it looks like.” _

_ “Okay. I have someone to inform. I will get the hotel and room information from him.” _

Yuuri made a small sound,  _ “Is he… with someone?” _

_ “No, no. I mean, yes, but no. It’s Leroy.” _

_ “Oh, Okay… I guess we need to get everything set, thanks Phich.”  _

_ “Yuuri, Just promise me something?” _

_ “What?” _

_ “That I get to slap them both?” _

_ “Goodbye Phichit.” _

Yuuri quickly shot texts off to Victor and Sara, she immediately got back to him that she’d be over in five minutes for the animals. Yuuri wrestled Zvezdy into the carrier and got Yuuchan on a leash just in time for the knock on the door. 

“Yuuri, I hope you know what you’re doing.”

“I do too Sara.” He smiled and passed the carrier to her.

“Just, keep us in the loop? I know Mila can be… a bit hard-nosed but she loves you all just as much as I do.”

“I know… I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t think there was a good chance.” 

“Thanks again. For the animals… and for not telling Mila just yet.”

She waved him off and left. Yuuri continued packing their things up and checked to see if Victor had grabbed his things from the pharmacy yet. He would be home soon, so all that was left to do was try to text Yuri again. 

They didn’t tell him they were coming- didn’t want him to leave. 

About an hour later, Yuuri had a text from JJ,  _ Please, don’t be too hard on him. I only told Phichit because I trust you both. _

He responded with  _ I promise to be careful. _

They spent the next day on flights and in airports, still trying to get a hold of Yuri and hiding their features so no one would post and blow their plans. Soon, they were pulling up to the hotel Phichit had told them about, checking into a room and dropping off their things.

“Are you ready?” Victor asked once they both cleaned up a bit from the travel.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“If you aren’t sure…” 

Yuuri laughed, “No, I’m sure about that. It’s just, it’s going to be a hard talk.”

Victor nodded. They had spent the entire time talking through it all, Yuuri was still a little mad at Victor missing the whole  _didn't realize they swapped places_ thing, but both had agreed to give things with Yurio a try. 

Yuuri adjusted his glasses and smiled, “Let’s go.”

A few minutes later they were standing in front of the door, waiting for the shuffling to stop and the door to open. Yuri looked panicked when he saw it was them and scrambled to shut the door. 

Yuuri reached out and stopped the door from closing, trying to look as non-threatening as possible as he said, “Yurio, I think we need to talk.”


	3. The Punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri smiled, “So, back to the questions.”  
> Yuri groaned, “fine.”  
> “You didn’t answer. Did that day change how you feel about us?”  
> “A little.”  
> “Do you still... Love us both?”

Yuri didn’t take long to give in and let the other two in, motioning to the couch that was still pulled out from JJ’s stay, “I wasn’t expecting anyone, sorry.” 

Yuuri noticed the wrapping on his hand and decided to send a text to JJ later about it, quickly folding the bed back into a couch and sitting on it. 

“Yurio-”

“No, please, just let me first?” He was staring at the floor, picking at the frayed bandage.

“Fine,” Victor said, “but then you have to listen to  _ everything _ we have to say.”

Yuri flinched but nodded. Yuuri elbowed Victor for the tone he used. 

“Well, okay. I, uh… Where do I even start?”

“How about you start with the fortune teller?” Yuuri suggested. 

“Okay, so. She must have noticed how I was with you two and so she, uh, selected me I guess. She didn't warn me though. Just gave me a bracelet. I told her how I’ve been stuck on Victor since, like, puberty and Yuuri since, well, basically since onsen on ice... But really since Dima.” 

He was still picking at the wrap, leaning against the table. 

Victor leaned over to Yuuri and whispered “Dima?”

“Dima Mikhailov, the model… his ex,” Yuuri responded quietly.

Victor looked puzzled, “The one that people say-”

“Looks just like you? Yeah.” Yuri responded, now looking at the window, “That’s kind of the reason I dated him, moron.” 

“Oh.” 

Yuri snorted, “Yeah, oh. He’s  _ nothing _ like you though. Complete jackass.” 

Yuuri snorted, “While I don’t approve of that language, I think you’re being too kind right now.” 

Yuri shook his head and took a deep breath, “And so, I sat with her and cried because I couldn’t get over you two. I tried, I really did. And then  _ that day _ happened… and…”

Yuuri tried to cut in, “Yurio, about-”

“No, you said I could talk first, I need to get this out.”

Yuuri pursed his lips but nodded. 

“I had to leave… I’m sorry. I just, I spent this week trying to find a new coach. There’s an opening with Chen in Utah. I’m going to contact him and see if he’ll take me. I, uh… I planned to switch to the show circuit anyways so you wouldn’t have to see me. I have enough in savings to put down for a place here and it wouldn’t take too long to get Zvezdy from you both. And then I’ll probably just hire a mover, box everything up and you’ll never have to see me again.”

“Yuri-”

“Right, you might want to press charges. Well, I already decided, I won’t fight those, so don’t worry.”

“Yura, I-”

“And I mean if you don’t even want to chance seeing my face, I found an option in Florida. I’d be choreographing for a small group that-”

Victor stood up and placed a hand over Yuri’s mouth, “I know we said we would listen, but… I can’t. I seriously can’t listen to this. It’s our turn now.” 

Yuuri was glaring at them from his spot on the couch, Yuri wasn’t sure which he was more upset with. He nodded and moved away from the hand over his mouth, sitting on the bed and looking down at his lap. Less than a minute of disappointed looks from them already almost broke him. 

“Now, Yurio-”

“How  _ could you,  _ Yura?” Victor cut in. 

Yuuri watched Yuri flinch at his tone again, “Victor, sit down and  _ stop it. _ ”

“Stop what exactly?” Victor was walking towards Yuuri, back turned to Yuri, “He went off and found a new coach already, we come in to find that he was with someone else after he fucked-”

“VICTOR!” Yuuri growled out. 

Yuri had pulled his legs up onto the bed and held them close, and from the little he could see of Yuri’s face, he had started crying again.

Yuuri got on the floor in front of Yuri, “Yurio, Yura,  _ please look at me. _ ” 

Yuri shook his head and pulled his legs tighter.

“Please.” 

Yuri glanced up and saw Victor behind Yuuri pacing and curled right back in. 

“Victor. Leave, now.” 

“But Yuuri-”

“No, if you can’t calm your temper, you need to leave for a bit. Come back when you have ice cream.” 

Victor narrowed his eyes at Yuuri but walked out, grabbing the key card that was sitting on the ledge. 

“Yura, look up, please.” 

Yuri rested his chin on his knees. 

“I can’t say we aren’t upset, because we are... but we don’t want you to leave us.” 

“That’s not how it seemed with Vit-Victor.”

“Well, he just... Still doesn’t do so well with his words. You should be used to it by now.” 

Yuri smiled a bit before going back to the sad look.

“Now, I have a couple questions, are you up to answering them?”

“I guess.” 

“Okay, so first I guess is… Did that day change anything for you?” 

They were interrupted by a knock at the door, Yuuri getting up and grabbing the food- a pizza that  _ definitely _ was not on the meal plan. He set it down with a raised eyebrow.

Yuri shrugged, “Well, it was either this or a hotdog with too many things on it.”

“So you picked up Victor’s habit of sampling the popular dishes when you travel, huh?”

“I picked up a lot from him. I don’t know how much we’ve told you about before you came around… sixteen years ago, I didn’t have much in the way of family. I didn’t really have anyone else to teach me about interacting with the world. Deda wasn’t exactly a traveler- so he asked Victor to help out. For eight years, Vitya was my only friend when we traveled. Zhora was usually at different competitions, they didn’t like assigning the two of them together since they were so close in age and training.”

Yuuri nodded, tossing a couple of the messy slices onto plates and bringing Yuuri to the couch. 

“Honestly, him chasing after you was one of the few times he just… forgot me.”

“He didn’t-”

“He did. And I’m not… He had every right to. I was just some punk who came out of puberty on the wrong side of angry. It was just- that was the  _ first time _ in eight years that he completely forgot me. I mean, everyone else would. Even Zhora forgot I was too young for things sometimes and I’d get left behind.” 

Yuuri was cutting pieces off his pizza and nodding along. He wasn’t sure that Victor even knew how deep the connection went for Yuri. He had talked about this little blonde boy showing up and latching onto him and how he always seemed a bit touched starved- something that hadn’t really changed. In the eight years he knew Yuri, the man had always leaned into hugs and gentle touches like he was sure they’d disappear soon. 

“And I just didn’t react well. I hated you so much. You took away  _ my Vitya. _ ”

Yuuri put down the fork and ran a hand through Yuri’s hair, “I didn’t know, I’m sorry.”

Yuri waved it off and stabbed at his pizza, “I was dumb, thinking he could ever have wanted me back. I mean, I’m twelve years younger.”

Yuuri hummed, “But you’ve grown.”

Yuri wrinkled his brows, “Yuuri?”

Yuuri smiled, “So, back to the questions.” 

Yuri groaned, “fine.” 

“You didn’t answer. Did that day change how you feel about us?”

“A little.”

“Do you still... Love us both?” 

“I,” the door opened and Victor came in with his hands full of ice cream, “I shouldn’t, but yeah.” 

Yuuri smiled as Victor tried to fit it all in the too-small room fridge and sliding a little closer and gently touching Yuri’s shoulder to draw his attention back, one finger over his lips as he leaned in to whisper, “may I kiss you?” 

Yuri nodded and Yuuri leaned in, gently pressing their lips together and pulling back. He gave a gentle smile as Victor let out a small squeak when he saw how close they were. Yuri glanced over, but Yuuri quickly got his attention back by kissing his neck.

“You know, we were both really worried when you ran away,” Victor said, sitting between their forgotten plates on the coffee table. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Victor laughed at the tone he had taken as Yuuri nipped his earlobe, “And Yuuri here is still a little upset at us both.” 

Yuuri hummed against his neck, “I am.”

Victor paused and looked at the two of them, “He’s had me on lock-down since he woke up the next day.”

Yuuri laughed and leaned back to look at Yuri, “He  _ loves _ this punishment. I’m pretty sure he used it since the last time I told him to.”

Victor blushed as understanding dawned on Yuri’s face, “I… it helps me feel more focused.” 

Yuuri smiled and reached a hand back to him, “I know, Vitya. And now, you’re going to sit in that chair and focus on this.”

Yuri watched as Victor pressed his cheek into Yuuri’s palm then sat in the chair, lightly holding the armrests as he got comfortable. When he glanced back to Yuuri, he had sat up straighter, waiting for Yuri’s attention.

“Now, I want to be very clear here. Victor and I already talked this over. Everything that happens here is agreed upon, if he’s uncomfortable, he will say  _ pause  _ or  _ stop. _ I normally go with  _ yield  _ and  _ stop. _ ”

Yuri nodded, “So, what exactly is going to happen?”

Yuuri smiled at him and stood up, pulling Yuri in front of him and turning him to face Victor, “Well, once you pick your safewords, I am going to use your body... like you used mine.” 

Yuri shuddered, Yuuri kept gently running his hands over Yuri’s sides. 

“And you’re going to keep your hands up on your head as long as you can- Victor said you’re good at not touching, better than me actually.”

Yuri spun around, “He, he told you?”

“He told me  _ everything, _ ” Yuuri smiled and grasped Yuri’s chin, “and you will too.” 

He seemed so confident in his statement- as if he already knew Yuri wouldn’t argue.

Yuuri moved his hand against Yuri’s cheek like he had earlier with Victor, “And then, when we go home, we want you. We both want to date you. We aren’t taking this lightly, especially since you still love us both.”

Yuri closed his eyes and pulled Yuuri closer. 

“We just need to get through this,” Yuuri said, leaning in to kiss Yuri’s other cheek, “I need to know we can all trust each other, but only if you want this- us. We can leave right now if you want, get ready and go for a nice dinner and talk. Or we can eat dinner and head back to our room and slowly work up to this.” He moved back behind Yuri, sliding his hands around and gently hugging him from behind.

Yuri nodded, “Then, tiger is my word. I, I really don’t want to wait.” 

Yuuri chuckled, “Tiger it is then. Vitya?”

“Yes?” Yuri could see how hard he was gripping the seat.

“Strip, then sit back down.”

Victor was fast to follow the order, tossing his clothes to the ground.

“No, we don’t leave a mess, especially when it’s not our room.” 

Yuri could hear the smirk in Yuuri’s voice. A glance down proved his earlier train of thought right- Victor was straining against silver rings, a golden lock resting on top of his cage. The lock was definitely not one you could find in an average store. 

“Pretty, isn’t it?” Yuuri whispered in his ear.

“Yeah,” Yuri sighed, “Just like him.”

“We’ll have to have a second key made for you. And if you want, we can get you one too. It never did much for me, but  _ our Vitya _ loves it.”

Yuri let out a small sound at that-  _ our Vitya, _ as if he was already part of them. 

“Vitya, would you like that? Do you want both your Yuri’s to be your keyholder? Do you want to be at our mercy?”

Victor shuddered, “oh, yes. Very much so.”

“Vitya? Sit down. And keep your eyes on us.” 

Yuuri slid his hands under Yuri’s shirt, “You know, he’s a little thin Vitya.” Yuri went to protest but Yuuri tapped a finger over his lips. “I don’t think he’s been following our meal plan for him.” 

Yuuri stepped in front of him and watched his face as he slid the shirt up and off his body, letting his fingertips trace back down, walking to his side and letting Victor see. 

“Hands up Yura, on your head.” 

Yuri nodded and put his hands on top of his head and looked between Yuuri and Victor. Yuuri slid his hand down as soon as Yuri looked away, grabbing his cock through his pants. 

“FUCK!” Yuri yelled out.

“Now, as much as I normally  _ love _ a vocal partner-” he smirked in Victor’s direction, “We can’t disturb your neighbors. A little birdie told me you already disturbed a set and had to move rooms.” 

Yuri nodded, biting his lip.

“Okay. Let’s play a little game. I’m going to ask you a question, you answer honestly and I’ll reward you. You lie, I take away rewards. If you’re good, all of three of us will end up on that bed, completely exhausted.”

Victor laughed, “Yuuri, that could take a while.” 

He shrugged, still tracing Yuri’s stomach, “I have a lot of questions. Now, what should I ask first? I want to help you get these pants off.” 

“Maybe ask him about-”

“I know, little Yura, Have you ever watched us in the shower, without us knowing?”

Yuri nodded, looking at the wall instead of Yuuri or Victor. 

“I’ll let you get away with just a nod this time, but from now on I want words.”

He sat on the couch and pulled Yuri closer by the belt loops, slowly pushing the button through the hole and dragging the zipper down, “look at him. Look at how much he’s enjoying this.” 

Yuri wasn’t sure who Yuuri was talking to, he  _ had  _ been watching Victor, and Victor was watching him. Both were obviously enjoying it, so he could have been talking to either. Yuri glanced down and saw a smirk as Yuuri leaned in and licked right above his boxer briefs, then lowering his pants to the floor, tapping on his legs to get him to step out. 

Yuri watched as he stood back up, dragging his fingers up Yuri’s legs the whole way, stopping at the bottom hem of his boxer briefs. 

“Hmm, next question. Have you watched us shower without telling us?”

Yuri blushed and closed his eyes.

“Someone must not want to learn how to lock you back up, Vitya.” 

Yuri glared, “Probably. It’s not like I announce my intention to stare at dicks.” 

Yuuri laughed, “Then I suppose I should ask if you enjoy the view?”

“Have you  _ seen each other?  _ Of course I do.” 

Yuuri slid his fingers under the elastic, watching Yuri’s face for any hesitation. He pulled them off and stood in front of Yuri, “Oh, Vitya, look, he’s already hard.” 

He walked behind Yuri again, sliding a hand around his waist and propping his head on Yuri’s shoulder, whispering against his ear, “Right now I bet he’s jealous. Look at how much he wants it, Yura. Look at his grip on the chair.”

Yuri shuddered at the voice in his ear but looked over at the man he fell for almost a decade before. 

“How does it feel knowing this time he’s desperate for you, not me?”

Yuri folded his arms forward, trying to hide his face, “please.”

“Please, what Yura?”

“I- Tiger.”

He was pulled onto the bed and Victor was bringing a blanket, “Yura, what happened? What do you need?” 

Yuuri was kneeling in front of him as Victor held him gently on the bed.

“It’s still not me, it’s you. You could put  _ anyone  _ here and he’d be desperate. He’d be wanting to take their place.”

Victor made a noise behind Yuri and pulled him closer. 

Yuuri looked down to the floor, “No, I promise there’s no one else we would  _ want _ in this position. I meant what I said before, Yura-”

“What, that you would just leave, pretend nothing happened, head back to Russia? You just don’t want to lose your star student!”

Victor let go, moving to his side, “You really think so little of us?”

Yuuri shook his head at Victor, “I think maybe we went too fast, Vitya. We’ve been talking all week about our plans, but Yuri hasn’t been there.” 

He motioned for Victor to lay down, guiding Yuri next him and sliding on the other side. They both wrapped their arms around Yuri, pulling themselves close. 

“Yuri, when I said forget this, I didn’t mean forget trying to get together. I meant forget starting with  _ this _ stuff. We talked with Chris, Sumi, and Phich a lot.”

“Oh no, Chulanont knows?” 

Yuuri cleared his throat, “I’ve made him promise not to slap either of you, but he declared that he is allowed to glare as long as he wants.” 

Yuri settled at that. 

“He said that it started mainly with sex and we had thought with… what already happened you wouldn’t mind putting off the first date, but if you need that to feel cared for, we’re more than happy to,” Yuuri continued.

“And even if you say no to it all, we won’t drop you as a student if you don’t want it,” Victor added. 

Yuri nodded and wiggled his arms free, placing a hand on each of their arms, “Okay, I… want what you said,” he squeezed Yuuri’s arm, “the first bit.” 

“So you want us to, uh,  _ enjoy _ Chicago?” Victor asked.

Yuri nodded, “Please?”

Yuuri paused for a second, not wanting to have it end the same way, with Yuri feeling like a placeholder. “I think I want to do this a little differently, then. I think we’ll have Victor on his back,” he sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Yuri with him, “and you over him this time.”

Victor quickly got on his back in the middle of the bed.

“Yura, kneel here,” he positioned Yuri so that his ass was barely touching the top of Victor’s cage, “And hold each other’s hands, you’ll be working together to not touch.” 

Yuri got into position, dropping the blanket off to the side and putting his hands out for Victor to grab. 

“Okay. Now, back to our game: While in my body, did you tell Victor you loved him?”

Yuri looked at him, “No.” 

Yuuri hummed and climbed up behind him, pressing close and kissing at his neck, “How many times have you taken pictures of us without us knowing?”

“As often as I can.” 

Yuuri started to work on leaving a mark on his shoulder, just low enough to be hidden by his costume, but it would still show in some of his poses. He let his hands run up and down Yuri’s thighs, brushing Victor’s stomach with his thumbs. 

“Hmmm. I think I might win our little bet Vitya. How many are of us shirtless?”

Yuri tensed up, “a lot. We spend so much time at the beach.” 

Yuuri started to run his fingers along the crease of Yuri’s thighs, leaving more marks on his shoulders. He could feel the muscles in his thighs tensing as Yuri tried to rock into the gentle pressure. 

“You know, Vitya here took a bit to catch on to what I was suggesting. I had all day,  _ alone, _ to figure out what that sweet woman was leading us all to. Well, pointing out to us.”

Victor whined, “I did  _ not. _ ”

Yuuri hummed, “Now, back to those pictures… Are there any naked photos?”

Victor whimpered and thrust up against them at the thought. Yuri dropped his head and closed his eyes, “Yes. I keep those hidden.” 

Yuuri smiled against his shoulder, gently scratching along Yuri’s stomach to play with his nipples. Yuri tried to tilt his hips, but Yuuri pulled him back and held him in place where he wanted.

“We spent  _ hours  _ on the phone with all three of them, you know? We had so many questions after we decided letting you go wasn’t an option. It was Masumi who helped us know that it wasn’t just losing a close friend we were worried about,” Yuuri gave him a small hug, “So, who do you want to fuck you first?”

Yuri took a deep breath, “I… I don’t know.” 

Yuuri dropped one hand to his cock, gently stroking, “Well, it’s not exactly an answer, but I think you’re being honest.” 

Yuri nodded before dropping his head back onto Yuuri’s shoulder. 

“Well, I can understand that, since you only have part of the picture. You got to experience Victor taking care of you, but that’s only one of the ways he likes it.” Yuuri pulled pressed his hips back so Yuri could have ridden him if he wasn’t caged, “See, this is almost one of his favorites. He would prefer being propped against the headboard, sat up. You on his lap where he could explore your whole body without much work…” 

He paused to give Yuri enough time to picture it, slowing his strokes down a bit, “I think the rest of it you’ll have to figure out for yourself though. But, maybe this will be easier to answer, who do you want to fuck first?” 

Yuri groaned a bit, “you.”

Yuuri sped up his strokes, “Oh really, why’s that?” 

He was starting to rock into Yuuri’s hand, “Your thighs. I want them wrapped around me so bad.” 

Yuuri pulled him tight against his own body, stopping the thrusts. Yuri could feel both of them against his ass and shuddered.

“I swear, the entire men’s bracket  _ hated _ when you let Victor design your costumes. It’s like he  _ enjoyed _ the ridiculous amount of Instagram posts about your ass and your thighs and your damn waist.” 

The way Victor laughed from beneath them told both men that he probably did enjoy it.

“Even now, as my coach, the tags are  _ everywhere. _ ” 

Seems Yuri was a bit of a rambler in bed. Yuuri kept stroking him slowly as Yuri went on about how unfair it was when Yuuri wore suits, how his swimsuits were a special form of torture, how Victor always seemed to stand just right and how maybe he wanted Victor more because his ass was still amazing. 

Yuuri pulled his hand off, “Were you the one that stole my hoodie?”

Yuri let out a small  _ no  _ when he let go, “Yes.” 

“And, what did you do with it once you had it?”

Yuuri knew, he had seen the hoodie when he was cleaning up Yuri’s house, and he had caught sight of it in his carry-ons at competitions. 

“I wear it when I’m stressed out.” 

“Why?” 

“It reminds me of all the times you would hug me when you were trying to help me get over my  _ little crush _ on your husband.” 

Yuuri gave him a hug, “Just a few more questions, okay?”

Yuri nodded and squeezed Victor’s hands. 

“Okay. Do you want to date us?”

“Yes.”

Victor grinned at that, sitting up to hug Yuri too. They all shifted a bit to make the embrace more comfortable.

“Do you want to be public about it? Only a few people know so far… my family, Victor’s mother, Christophe, Masumi, and Phichit. We can keep it at that if you don’t want to be public.” 

Yuri was quiet for a bit, “Yes. I think I want to tell.”

Yuuri pushed Victor back a bit and grabbed onto Yuri’s cock again, stroking quickly while holding Yuri tight against his body. 

“You know, we spent  _ so much time _ figuring this out, hoping you would agree once we found you. I am not sure we could have recovered if you had said no. We would have tried, and we would never put that on you, but Yura, you have been part of our family for so long already… I’m not sure how we never realized it.” 

Victor made a sound at that, “Right, both of us at some point during Phichit’s ceremony planning had  _ realized _ it, but we never fully  _ talked about it _ until last week. I just wish I was there.” 

Yuri was rocking fast into Yuuri’s hand, moaning out a slow stream of swears and yes pleases.

“You know, I wonder how it felt for you. To orgasm in someone else’s body. I wish I had done this that day. Taken your pretty cock in your hand, felt this slide. Felt the pleasure building as I wished I could be using my favorite toy in your ass. Well, favorite  _ silicone _ toy.”

Yuri came onto Victor’s chest as he continued talking, “You already know what my favorite toy feels like. Too bad it’s locked up right now.” 

Yuuri took one of Yuri’s hands and kissed it, “but, we can still enjoy him a bit. I’ve been working him up all week long, I bet he’s about ready to burst. Vitya, are you ready?”

Victor smiled, “Yes Yuuri.”

Yuuri slid off of his lap and pulled Yuri with him, both kneeling next to Victor on the bed looking at him, “do you want him to watch or help?”

“Can you help, Yura?” 

Yuri made a small squeak, but Yuuri spoke first, “Vitya. That’s not how we ask.” 

Victor blushed and looked away, mumbling something. 

Yuuri turned to Yuri, “Well, I guess he’ll just have to wait then.” 

He guided Yuri’s hand to stroked Victor’s balls, “You’d think he’d want this taken care of. It looks so painful, don’t you think Yura?”

Yuri was looking between the two, Yuuri smirked and nodded. “Yeah. Painful.”

Victor’s blush deepened and he clenched his fist, “Fine.” 

“Fine  _ what _ Vitya?” Yuuri laid a hand on his chest, above his heart, tilting his head for Yuri to do the same. 

When the second hand touched his chest, he looked at them, “Fine, I want you both to milk me. I need the release. Please, let me orgasm.”

Yuuri smiled, moving his hand up to Victor’s face, “Good job, Vitya, our Vitya. Do you have any lube Yura?”

Yuri grabbed it and handed it to Yuuri who shook his head, “I will just be here to keep him grounded, you get to have the fun. Remember, I’m still using your body, little Yura.” 

Yuri nodded and watched as Yuuri positioned himself under Victor, letting him rest his head on his thigh, “I assume you’ve fingered someone before?”

“Yeah, of course.” 

“Okay, so this is similar to that, only… skip most of the stimulation on his cock. The main goal is prostate stimulation, not preparation.” 

Yuri nodded again, “Okay.”

“He probably won’t last too long, and he’ll leak basically right away.” 

Yuri started to slowly push in and find his prostate. He mimicked the style he liked when he jerked off, a strong pressure with a small stroke. He reached for Victor’s cock before remembering the cage. 

“He does still like it touched, licked even. Once he starts to whimper, let your tongue trace the exposed skin.” 

Yuri nodded and went back to teasing Victor, going between his rim and his prostate. It was a few minutes of gentle instructions and talking before Victor was whimpering, his stomach contracting. Yuri leaned down and took the whole cage in his mouth, letting his tongue wander over the skin and metal until Victor tensed and he felt the cum dripping down to his fingers. One day he might keep it in his mouth for longer- the cage fit perfectly and his jaw wouldn't get sore as he slowly teased Victor next time.  

Yuuri stroked through Victor’s hair until he relaxed again, “Okay, time to get us all cleaned up and then we can lock him back up and then we can pack you up, grab the ice cream and then you’re coming to our room until we leave.” 

Victor hummed, “he has the best ideas.” 

Yuri laughed and crawled off the bed, letting Victor drape an arm over him. He guided them all to the bathroom while Yuuri undressed and grabbed the key. If this was his only chance, he knew it was worth it. But, the feeling of them all jammed together in a too-small shower, he knew that this wasn’t the end for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it ends. complete with all my Vix's fave kinks. (did you spot the lowkey cockwarming vibe?)


End file.
